


Colours

by Dreamers_den



Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fun, Nail Polish, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Grimmjow is bored and looking for some entertainment. He decides to knock on Ulquiorra´s door and gets his nails painted for that.
Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Colours

Grimmjow was pacing through the halls of Las Noches, practically vibrating with unspent energy. That bastard Aizen ordered Espada to stay put and wait for an attack. Wait! Why should they wait? They could just wipe these annoying intruders out. Grimmjow would love some action. It´s been too long since he really fought for the last time. Training with his Fracción wasn´t the same, they were just too weak compared to him.

And no one else seemed to care for some training. Grimmjow even tried to provoke Szayel during the last Espada meeting, but the pink-haired asshole was too busy doing some sketchy experiments in his lab. True to be told, Grimmjow wasn´t that curious about those experiments. The last time he visited Szayel´s lab, it was full of bottles with all sorts of freakish stuff and Grimmjow didn´t like how some of that stuff looked at him.

Snorting, he pushed hands deeper in his pockets and kept pacing. No one had time to battle him. And he wasn´t allowed to go and fight Kurosaki, because Aizen was too busy having tea parties to make any battle plans.

That sucked. Everything sucked. Grimmjow was bored out of his mind and on the edge of just starting to Cero random walls to blow off some steam.

There had to be something to do. 

Without realizing where he was going, Grimmjow suddenly found himself in Espada´s quarters. He could just try knocking on random door, hoping that someone would want to practice with him. But that would be desperate and he wasn´t desperate. Snorting again, he looked around.

Nope. He wouldn´t fall that low.

Except the other option was to go back to his room and take a nap and Grimmjow felt like he would just explode out of his skin if he had to stay still for another minute.

“Damn it…” he hissed under his breath and headed down the hall. Who could be in their room at this time? Starrk, of course. But that idiot would be just sleeping. Grimmjow could just try to kill him in his sleep… hm, maybe another time.

No.

Grunting, the blue haired Arrancar stopped at another door. He could feel the spiritual pressure on the other side. Okay, so the bastard was there. But how to persuade him to fight? He had annoying habit of ignoring all Grimmjow´s threats and challenges.

Maybe blasting a Cero right into his face would make him change his mind.

Smirking, Grimmjow marched right to the door and banged his fist against it.

“Yo! Ulquiorra! I know you´re there!”

The son of the bitch actually had the audacity to let him wait! Let him wait! For almost ten seconds, until Grimmjow could finally hear the soft steps approaching the door. He banged on the door again, just to spite the Cuatro Espada.

“Come on!”

The door opened and Grimmjow could see the smaller Arrancar look up at him with the dispassionate eyes. Those eyes really annoyed Grimmjow. What was wrong about blinking? Or the stuck-up asshole thought he was too good to blink?

Grimmjow blinked, just to make a point and tried to push past Ulquiorra into the room. Black-haired Espada didn´t move an inch.

“Trash. What do you want?”

“Geez, just let me in,” Grimmjow growled, grabbing the door with one hand. He pushed against it, but Ulquiorra still had his hand placed on the edge and held the door perfectly still.

Any normal person would keep asking why Grimmjow came and what he wanted and why the hell was he trying to break into their room. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, just stood there and stared at Grimmjow with those empty, green eyes.

Huffing in frustration, Grimmjow tried to press harder. Then he caught himself. And sniffed. “What´s that smell?” He didn´t recognize it. It burned his nose a bit, but didn´t feel actually poisonous. 

“That´s none of your business. Now state why are you here, or leave.”

But Grimmjow wasn´t paying attention. He leant into the room as much as he could with Ulquiorra still standing in his way, and he sniffed again. “Seriously, what´s that?” he asked, suddenly curious. Without waiting for an answer, he squeezed himself through the half-opened door and past Ulquiorra.

“Where do you think that you´re going, trash?”

There was something dangerous in Ulquiorra´s emotionless voice. Some hidden edge, that Grimmjow couldn´t really hear but he still felt it. He grinned. Maybe he´ll finally get the fight he wanted.

But he was still curious about the strange smell. He didn´t recognize it and he always prided his predatory senses. Sniffing, he followed the scent towards the bed – which was sterile white, like everything else in the room. Really, Ulquiorra should learn to decorate a bit. Grimmjow noticed a small glass bottle on the bed and picked it up to explore it better. There was some thick, black liquid inside and the unfamiliar smell was hanging around the bottle like a cloud.

“What´s that?” Grimmjow asked, turning towards Ulquiorra, who was standing a lot closer than moments before. Gotta put a bell on him, or something. The guy was too sneaky for everyone´s good.

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Grimmjow.

“Hey! I was just asking, there´s no need to Cero me!” Grimmjow exclaimed, quickly taking a step back.

Ulquiorra tilted his head two millimetres to side. “I´m not Ceroing you. I´m showing you my nails.”

“Huh?”

Smaller Espada pressed his lips into tight line, seemingly annoyed by Grimmjow´s lack of comprehension. Frowning, Grimmjow turned his gaze from Ulquiorra´s face to hand pointing at him. Ulquiorra slightly bent his fingers, so Grimmjow could see his nails better.

His black nails.

Grimmjow´s eyes moved from black nails to black bottle in his hand. His eyebrows jumped up. Turning the bottle around in his hand, he noticed that there was something written on it.

_Nail polish._

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

A moment of silence. Whenever Ulquiorra was waiting for Grimmjow to process the idea, or to finally leave his room, he didn´t say. He didn´t say anything, actually. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had a lot to say. There was no way in Hueco Mundo he would pass something like this.

“Really?” he repeated, grinning so widely that his fangs appeared. “You _paint_ your nails? Wait, don´t tell me that the green stuff is just paint too.” Shocked by the idea, Grimmjow reached out without thinking and tried to rub the green tear-marks off Ulquiorra´s face.

Expression on Cuatro´s face turned so icy that Grimmjow could feel goose bumps covering his forearms.

“It isn´t paint.”

“Huh. Sorry.”

Glaring, as much as someone who practically didn´t possess facial expressions, Ulquiorra stepped closer and tore the nail polish bottle out of Grimmjow´s hand.

“If that´s all, you may leave now,” he said coldly.

“Come on, I´m bored!” Grimmjow almost forgot that he wanted to fight Ulquiorra before, but he remembered his boredom now. He didn´t want to get kicked out to wander around the halls again. 

“That isn´t my problem.”

Desperate to escape the boredom, Grimmjow clenched his fists. “Why don´t you paint my nails too?” It was cheap shot, but worth the try. He never tried painting his nails. Maybe it would be fun. Still better than doing nothing. 

To his surprise, black-haired Arrancar actually seemed to consider the request. Grimmjow secretly crossed fingers behind his back. _Come on!_

“Fine.”

Ulquiorra walked past Grimmjow and sat on the bed. He opened the bottle and the smell of nail polish immediately intensified. 

“Sit.”

“I ain´t no dog,” Grimmjow complained immediately, getting himself another unblinking glare. Carefully, Ulquiorra pulled a tiny brush out of the bottle of nail polish. 

“Sit,” he said again.

Huffing, Grimmjow obeyed and offered his hand to the other Arrancar. When Ulquiorra moved the brush over Grimmjow´s nail with steady hand, Grimmjow watched in fascination as the paint covered his nail and turned it black. Without pause, Ulquiorra moved to another nail and then to another. Almost holding his breath, Grimmjow observed his nails to turn to obsidian black.

Only when Ulquiorra finished painting all nails on Grimmjow´s hand and paused, probably waiting for the other hand, Grimmjow raised his eyes up. Again, he was met with emotionless look of brilliantly green eyes. The intensity of the colour was almost unsettling, compared to whiteness of the room.

 _Why would he choose black?_ Grimmjow wondered. _When he can have green like that?_ But he would rather bite his tongue off than ask that aloud. 

Still Ulquiorra probably noticed that Grimmjow wanted to say something, that smart bastard. Awkwardly clearing his throat, Grimmjow looked down to his nails to escape the unblinking gaze.

“So… do you have any blue polish too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by a nails-painting prompt from @vainbanana2 from deviantart. Please, comment if you liked it.:D 
> 
> It might become a part of collection of multiple stories, if I have time and inspiration.:)


End file.
